fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Taurus
Taurus "The Golden Bull" is a Celestial Spirit that is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Somewhat of a pervert he wields a large axe and doesn't use Magic in battle making him more of physical/melee combatant.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 9-11 Appearance Taurus is an extremly tall, well built bull covered a black & white patch coat. The only thing he wears is a blue speedo, a silver belt with a red buckle in the shape of a bull's head and a pair of black rubber boots. He has a gold earring in his nose and a bell on his neck. His chest is crossed by a belt with a scabbard for his giant axe. Personality Taurus is a very perverted and fun loving character. However, when the time calls for it, he can be focused to protect his summoner as he becomes quite the formidable warrior. Taurus tends to comment about Lucy's breasts (or all her body in anime) and usually claims that he will always protect Lucy's perfect body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 10-11 When he saw Erza's strict personality (when she was actually punishing one of thieves) he asked her to punish him as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Page 2-3 History Taurus and Lucy made a contract on a meadow with cows. Taurus promised that he will always protect Lucy, and her body.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 13 Synopsis Macao arc Taurus is summoned to battle a Vulcan that took over Macao Conbolt's body. He immediately flirts with Lucy complementing her "udders" until he hears the Vulcan call Lucy "his". Enraged by the disrespect to his master, Taurus charges but he is kicked by Natsu Dragneel who didn't know he was a friend. Later, he saves the gang from falling to their deaths.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 24 Galuna Island arc Taurus is summoned again to fight Sherry, but Sherry takes control of him and he happily does as he is commanded to do: "Strip Lucy" (In the anime, she told him to kill Lucy).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Page 15 Lucy then sends him back to the Celestial Plane.This is the first time Lucy can perform Force Gate Closure, a technique used by Celestial Spirit Wizards to forcefully send their summoned Celestial Spirits back to their world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Page 24 Loke arc Taurus and Lucy high-five each other when them and Team Natsu defeat a gang of thieves. Even though they were easy, Erza thinks the thieves deserve more punishment. Taurus's perverted nature arises and he asks Erza to punish him, which leads to Lucy closing his gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Pages 2-3 Oración Seis arc Taurus is briefly used by Lucy, along with Cancer and Sagittarius, to stop the Naked Mummy Guild from robbing the Merchant Guild in Acalypha.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 6 During the battle with Angel, Lucy summons him after Loke is defeated. However Gemini, who is able to read their opponent's hearts and exploit their weaknesses, turns into Lucy jiggles her breasts. This prompts Taurus's perverted nature and causes him to be easily defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 8 Edolas arc Lucy summons Taurus to punch through a blocked entrance leading into the Royal Palace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 8-9 Lucy also summons him first against Byro. Taurus comments on Lucy's clothes again, claiming they are awesome. Byro and Coco are amazed by this, being from Edolas and not knowing of Celestial Magic. Byro quickly uses Flame Liquid on Taurus when he runs towards him. Taurus is knocked out, so Lucy summons Virgo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 3-4 Tenrou Island arc As Lucy is running through the forest trying to escape Kain, she remarks that she can't play around, and Taurus is summoned. He attempts to attack Kain but he is knocked out in one blow, he is surprised that Kain had more physical strength than him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 11 Lucy summons Taurus again in her battle with Team Natsu and Wendy, against Hades. Taurus lets out a moo, and then slams his axe down on Hades, causing him to be pushed back a bit.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 243, Page 10 Magic and Abilities Two Bladed Axe: Taurus' preferred weapon is a giant two-bladed axe, with Taurus' strength it becomes a powerful weapon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 9 Rampage: Taurus sends out a small earthquake towards his opponent by splitting the ground with his Axe, whether the extent of this power is base on Taurus's physical capability or involving Magic is uncertain.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Taurus cannot die, unless he is forced to stay in the Human World somehow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Stats Major Battles Trivia *Her quote when summoning him is: "Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!", as seen in the Chapter 3, when she first summons him. But when Lucy summoned Taurus against Sherry at Galuna Island the quote was "Open Venus Gate: Taurus!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 9 *In the anime, it is shown that Taurus made a contract with Lucy at a farm.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 13 *The original concept of Taurus was supposed to be silent, but proud of his strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Super Supplement References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Male